The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as toilets and bidets. In particular, the present invention relates to modular control housing systems where a given fixture can be readily customized for various electronic features depending on consumer preferences.
Conventionally, when a user purchases a toilet or the like, the item is ordered substantially as-is (except for perhaps some limited ability to select surface color). Hence, a particular model of a toilet or bidet often is ordered with a preselected array of standard control features. If a purchaser wishes a different array of control features, they may need to select a somewhat differently shaped fixture to obtain them. Further, there may be no model available from a particular manufacturer that has exactly the combination of control features most preferred by the purchaser, and no others.
Of course, a manufacturer could produce hundreds of stock keeping units representative of hundreds of possible control feature combinations. However, this would greatly increase inventory costs, and might lead to some combinations being produced that don't sell at all or don't sell well.
Hence, there is a need for improved plumbing fixtures that facilitate customizing control features, while minimizing problems of the above kind.